


Welcome Home

by cloooudy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Steve, Endearments, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Steve Rogers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Self-Lubrication, Soul Bond, Telepathic Bond, 中文翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloooudy/pseuds/cloooudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在任务结束后的重聚时分，Bucky向Steve展示了自己是有多么想念他。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803631) by [eclecticxdetour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticxdetour/pseuds/eclecticxdetour). 



在昆式战斗机降落在复仇者大厦降落甲板的瞬间，他的肋骨因重力产生到阵阵拖拽感。Bucky刚刚和Clint和Natasha结束秘密任务。

在三天前他们本就该完成任务，但Steve在他们预计回来前两天时，就感受到了Bucky的不安情绪。

通过他们灵魂绑定，他能接收到有关Bucky引发消极情绪原因的暗示。尽管他发送了予以安抚的信号，但Bucky烦闷的回应使他的心中充满不安。

Steve，我的漂亮宝贝，感谢天杀的上帝我们回家了。

一旦Bucky的感知已经影响到他那么Bucky必然就在不远处。被他抛开的平板电脑重重砸向床上属于Bucky的那一侧。他掀开原先紧紧裹住自己的毛毯，奔到楼下去找Bucky。

他们已经绑定的事实加速了他脉搏的跳动，即将见到他的Alpha的兴奋感引领着他前进的脚步。房间的大门在Bucky金属手的作用下被缓缓打开。

“Buck，”Steve说，在看到Bucky瞬间就不由得两腿夹紧。

“我从没想过我会这么愿意见到你一脸苦相（mug），Rogers。”Bucky打趣道，他把行李丢到门边，单眉皱起，独有的Bucky式咧嘴一笑闪现在他的面庞上。

他抛开他们的情感连结，抛开与Steve的同享感知，然后得意地笑看向Steve。他踢掉鞋，示意Steve再靠近一些。“不过来给你男人（your fella）来个欢迎回家之吻吗？”

Steve翻个白眼，但还是走过去张开双臂环抱Bucky肩膀，向后高仰起头以至于让Bucky能够在他的喉间嗅闻。而在Bucky后颈的刮痕让他不禁抱怨出声。

Bucky舔弄他跳动的脉搏，然后在他的下颔的连接处继续嗅着。他随之颤抖。“我不得不感谢Clint和Nat把你的屁股活着带回了家。（bring your ass home alive）”

“你确定是为能带回我的屁股回家而感到高兴？”Bucky开口询问，他双臂向下滑落环至Steve腰间，一同摇摆起两人的臀部。

他的指尖压入Steve后臀，张开五指透过运动裤抚摸他的臀肉，而在布料的接缝处早已被沾湿些许。

“你一定很想念我，对吗，我的宝贝？”

“如果没有你这张该死的嘴就胜似天堂了。”Steve说，而Bucky按压上湿滑穴口的动作则彻底击碎了他先前享受独处时的任何想法。

“如果你这么要求的话。”

“我是这么要求的——Bucky，操。”

Bucky隐含笑意地又去闻Steve喉间另一侧，当Steve用手指拉扯他的头发时他不禁低吼出声。脑后的发髻散开，散发垂落在下颔两侧，Steve将头发拨开重新露出他的面庞。

“欢迎回家，混蛋。”Steve喃喃低语，缩起肩膀将身形放低，前倾吻住Bucky。

体液沿着他的大腿内侧缓缓向下流去，他随之贴近Bucky。“来这，”他叹息着，拉扯着Bucky后撤直到自己被压在Bucky与墙壁之间。

Bucky低喃着在他的喉间亲吮，两手滑入他的裤子继而挤压后臀。

“不。如果我要干你的话就只能在我们的床上干；走吧。”Bucky边说着边把Steve直接扛到肩膀上，金属前臂把扶住Steve的屁股加以固定。

“上帝，你闻起来棒透了。”他无视掉Steve被抱起来之后发出的抗议，还嗅了嗅Steve的后臀，然后伸手捏一把他裸露在外的肌肤。

Bucky，当我还是小个子的时候我就恨透了这个，而且我现在还是恨这个。

Bucky转了转眼珠，肩膀上传来的动静无不诉说着Steve是有多不喜欢被人像是对待Omega一样对待他。

当他第一次嗅出Steve的Oemga气味时，他相当惊讶。

他从没想过这股甜美至极的香味是从Stevie身上散发而出的。

那时他们正在Rogers的公寓、Braden酒吧和隔壁旅店之间的小巷里打棍子球呢。那会有他，Tommy，Michael和Johnny。Steve坐在一旁，在垃圾桶盖子上缩成一团，在一本他妈妈从医院带回的印刷错误的医学手册上随意涂画着什么。

一上午Steve都怪怪的，在几个小伙子们探讨自己的马裤太过肥大时几乎没有过回应。

其他几个男孩玩腻了棍子球之后又比赛谁能把球拍得最高。Bucky推推Steve直到他给他让出一块坐的地方，垃圾桶的盖子都被他俩坐凹了。

Steve已经画好了一副素描，画中有他用手握住扫帚把时扬起的弧度，Johnny收拢五指抓着弹力球和Michael脑门上那撮蠢蠢的小卷毛。

Steve

Bucky艰难吞咽几下，眉间皱出一条沟壑，他的本能注意到了某些事情。

他猛然吸气，Steve不安地在他身边挪了挪身子，金色小脑袋微微向后靠去。“Steve，”他说，俯身再深深吸入一口气。“是——是你？”

“闭嘴，Bucky。”Steve叹了口气，从垃圾桶上跳了下去，把小册子别在一根背带之后。

“别走，嘿，”Bucky把他们的朋友都轰走之后追上Steve。他抓住Steve的手腕，不让Steve离开。“你怎么会变的这么好闻？”

“你知道为什么，你个白痴。”Steve小声嘟囔，脚趾从磨破的鞋里冒出来碰了碰沥青的路面，然后他挣开了Bucky。

Bucky摇摇头，目光重新聚焦到埋入Steve裤子里的手指上。甚至没意识到他们已经来到了卧室。

“老天，Buck，我都叫了你好几声了。你还好吗？”Steve的手掌来回抚摸Bucky的小臂，继而这样问道。

他感到内心涌起一股怀旧的情绪，他深知无论Bucky触发了哪段回忆都称不上是坏事，但无论如何他必须加以确认。

“是的。是的，我很好，我只是回忆起你性成熟时的情境了。”

“我的上帝，你现在想起来那时的事了？”Steve顶弄他的屁股以此转移回Bucky的注意力，好继续脱掉自己的衣服。

“以前从没闻过一个人能天杀的甜美成这样，我的漂亮宝贝，”Bucky低语着剥去Steve的裤子。“你闻上去依旧棒极了。”

“现在闻上去都是你的味道，你个笨蛋。”Steve任由Bucky脱去他的T恤衫，然后歪头沿着Bucky的喉咙磨蹭他的下颔。

“不，你闻起来还是你自己，Stevie，”Bucky在Steve颈侧脉搏处吮咬出一处痕迹，之后再脱去自己身上的所有衣物。“闻起来还是我可爱的漂亮宝贝。但只能从你身上闻出我的味道；你不知道每一个Alpha从你身旁经过时，你都好闻得超出所有想象。”

他急切地俯身用脸在Steve的胸口磨蹭，他的锁骨被他浅薄的胡渣染上一层粉红色，他让Steve的全身都沾满了自己的气味。

“是你认为我闻起来很棒，该死的，Bucky……”Steve呻吟着拉近Bucky抵住胸膛，在Bucky的耳旁嗅着他的味道，他深吸入Bucky散发出的强烈气味，是盐与皮革，掺有少许黑暗，辛辣，以及硝烟的独特气味。“尽管我的确如此（好闻）。”

“你什么？”Bucky问道，他用手掌按在Steve腰间两侧，一路亲吻至Steve结实的小腹。

“你知道，你回家这件事我还没到彻底火大的地步，”Steve无奈叹口气，五指插入Bucky的发间来回梳理，看着Bucky在他的肌肉上留下一个个吻痕。

情热在Bucky的胸腔中膨胀，在绑定作用下Steve热切与他回应，这份连结关系使他享受到双倍的愉悦——亲吻Steve不住喘息的小腹和Steve被亲吻时所产生的快感。

他用舌尖描画着Steve肚脐的凹陷边缘，然后浅浅探入其中，Steve由此泛出的无声喘息让他扬起个得意的笑。Steve高昂的性器抵上他的胸膛，龟头划过他的皮肤。

“天啊，Bucky。”Steve放开Bucky的头发。手指在身体两侧不住张合，微微颤动，这回轮到他因Bucky而喜悦到泛起不住的战栗了。

他难耐地伸手摸向性器，但Bucky抓住他的两只手腕。

他将他的手按压在脑袋两侧的枕头上。Bucky用膝盖将他的双腿分的更开，然后挤入他的腿间。金属手指轻触湿滑穴口，肌肉顿然紧绷，复又在缓缓地揉弄之下松弛下来。“Mm，你想用你的老二操我，对吗？”

“再想不过了，甜心，”Bucky低声说，他用Steve体内溢出的湿液将两根手指润滑之后，缓缓抵入Steve的体内。

Steve被金属手指轻而易举地撑开了，在他刚探入一节手指时就将后臀更高得向上抬起。

他随之曲折手指狠狠摩擦过那敏感一点。自体内涌出了更多液体冲刷他的手指，而后从Steve臀缝之间滴落，打湿他的手腕。

Steve随Bucky渴望摇摆，几乎开始在Bucky的手指上操弄自己。

他想要更多，但他没允许自己开口请求。

他的小腹已被前液沾湿，每一次向下挤压臀部时，性器都在摇摆之间划过一道湿润的痕迹。

他再度伸手摸过去，而Bucky再度捉住了他的手腕。

他挑起一侧眉梢，口中‘啧啧’不停的将他的手腕重新压至脑侧。Bucky按紧他的同时，深深望进他的双眼。

“我都忘了你喜欢这个了，Stevie，”Bucky边说着边将手指插入更深处，并沿着Steve的穴口边缘塞入第三根手指。

“你为我湿透了，我的漂亮宝贝。你他妈湿到让我想用结将你锁死，用精液将你填满。”

“Buck。”

“你得求我。求我再加根手指。继续，宝贝，我等你。”他的手指停下动作，无名指的关节轻轻搔刮Steve的穴口边缘。

他听到Steve在咒骂，响亮且清晰，它们都充斥在他的脑海中。

Bucky咧嘴一笑。“Ste——ve，”他欢快地呼唤着他的名字，手指按压Steve前列腺那一点，Steve被刺激的不住喘息。

他绞紧Bucky的手指，以脚掌支撑下身不住摇摆，小腿同时紧绷。Steve咬住下唇，通过共享感知传递着更多的渴望，Bucky透过连接斥责他的行为，他摇摇头继而放开一直压制他的手。

“Buck，”他发出几声不满的呜咽，随之收回后臀的动作。“你是个混蛋。用三根手指，求你。”

“只要你开口，Stevie，”Bucky的手指沿Steve的臀缝缓缓滑动，三根手指用力插入Steve湿润而迷人的身体之中。

他将手指微微分开，在Steve断续的呼吸下，有节奏的从Steve的穴口中进进出出。

Steve本不需要做太多前戏准备，但他热爱用手指操弄Steve。

他热爱不断碾磨Steve的那致命一点，让他的Omega频临爆发边缘，直到Steve的双眼被他逼出泪光，直到Steve放任自己开口乞求。

而Steve从未对他说过一个“不”字，因为Steve几乎比他还要爱这个。

Steve小声呻吟着，又把脚在床上平放开来。他更大的分开双腿，双手放在枕头下用力紧握成拳。Bucky蜷起手指，金属指尖异常顺滑的抵入他的体内。他的后臀肌肉下意识绷紧，一瞬间的快感划过胸腔，这使他颤抖不已。

“我想听到你，Steve；为我放声喊出来，我的漂亮宝贝。让每个人都知道我究竟在对你做什么，”Bucky低语，侧头注视着手指上的动作，垂落而下的头发遮住他的脸。

Steve泛出一声柔软的nnh鼻音，双臂在头顶不安滑动，枕头早已从床前掉到了地板上。Steve的平板电脑也随着一声闷响摔至地毯。

“我知道你能做的更好。”他用力抵向他体内那一点，手指交替按压Steve的前列腺，直到Steve猛然向后仰起头，无法承受快感的折磨手掌拍击床头板发出巨响。“更多的声音，Stevie，来吧。”

Steve的脸浮现出一片绯红，胸口快速起伏，呼吸破碎不堪。他的眼中泛起水雾，喘息不已。“Bucky，该死的，上帝啊你真是——感觉太他妈棒了。Bucky，求你！”

“对，宝贝，就是这样，”Bucky抬手把头发向后捋顺，满含笑意低头看向Steve。

他用右手攥紧Steve的左手，亲吻Steve的膝头。“我想让你射出来，Stevie。为我一直按压你的前列腺而高潮。你能为我做到吗？”

“上帝，Buck，任何事，”Steve开口声音满是喘息，他耸立而湿润的性器抵着自己的小腹。他闭合双眼，一手回握住Bucky的手，另手插入自己早已散乱的发间。他向下顶送后臀，穴口紧紧包裹住Bucky几根粗长的，金属手指。

Bucky鼓励低哼着。“继续，Steve。让我看看你高潮的样子，甜心，”他下达命令，将三根手指全部推入其中，享受于Steve紧致的后穴收缩着将他裹紧。

Steve大声叫喊，Bucky向下伸手，手掌包住他喷射出精液的性器，他温和抚慰，他不住颤抖。

Bucky的老二高高翘起，阵阵快感涌向顶端，Steve高潮的愉悦同样将他席卷。他的金属手臂泛出几声异响，电子机械在Steve身体的禁锢下更为用力的动作着。

“你真是天杀的性感，Steve，”他另手抚摸向Steve的小腹，仍在搔剐着Steve敏感的那点，Steve止不住的呻吟着，颤抖着，腿根都在打颤。直到Steve身下放松下来不再紧箍几根仿生学手指，他才将手指从他体内撤出。

“该死的，”Steve低声叹息，躺在床上舒展身体，双臂向外平摊开来，双腿同时放平，脚趾自然朝下。

“还好？”Bucky轻笑出声，即使Steve瞪了他一眼，但Steve的老二仍然坚挺的立在小腹上。“是啊，你爱我。你还在能来一次？再来一发然后我就给你想要的。”

“是你想要的才对。”Steve抱怨地嘟囔，精液被Bucky抹到他的手上和膝盖上，蹭得被单上到处都是，皮肤也变得更为敏感。

血液近乎在他的血管中奔腾。透过连结他映射出每一处细微感受，当Bucky在他身后用几种不同的语言咒骂时，埋入被中忍住逐渐扩大的笑意。他顺着手肘伏趴下去，摇摆后臀，体液沿两腿滴落而下。

“我的老天，Stevie，”Bucky笑着用手掌包裹住Steve的两瓣臀肉，拇指沿穴口缓慢碾磨，Steve的肉穴被戏弄得阵阵紧缩。

他的身体覆盖上Steve后背，顺脊椎一路亲吻向下。

“Bucky，快。”Bucky逐一亲吻Steve的臀瓣，两手不断揉掐着另一边臀肉和大腿。甚至连他的牙齿都陷入后臀之中，这成功惹得Steve气喘吁吁着抬高屁股送入Bucky的口中。

他的阴茎硬极了，两球沉甸甸地坠在两侧，Bucky用舌尖抵入他两腿间的更深处。“天啊。”

Bucky将Steve两腿分开，舔吮着从Steve股缝流出来的湿液。他的舌尖卷过他的会阴处，然后在穴口不断打转。

Steve难耐呻吟着，五指插入脑后的发间，在舌头地舔弄下脊背不断连绵起伏。

而他用力掰开Steve的臀瓣，沿入口边缘来回亲吮，最后，他终于将舌尖推入Steve早已敞开的身体之中。

“我的上帝，Buck。”Steve不住喘息，几乎又开始在Bucky灵活的舌尖上操弄自己。

他的双手交叠在脑后，手肘深陷入凌乱的被子里。“你得快点进来，不然——老天，”

Bucky在舌头旁边又挤入两根手指，金属质感与两指间Bucky舌尖轻如鸿毛的舔弄融化在一起，逼迫他的小腹阵阵紧缩。他的呼吸变得剧烈而急促，以两手掌握平衡，在Bucky的眼前摇摆后臀。

“该死的，漂亮宝贝，你尝起来比闻上去还要棒。”Bucky向深处勾弄手指，持续按压Steve的前列腺。

他用仍属于人类的手抹一把脸，在从Steve体内溢出的湿液没入臀缝前就将它们悉数吮净。

Steve腿间的性器同样滴滴答答地流出前液，他一手环在他的腰间，五指环绕而上。Steve坚挺的阴茎终于得到抚慰，他的五指攥成拳来回撸动。

“我会让你再一次为我射出来，Stevie，”他许诺的同时寻到了完美的力道与频率，让舌尖上传来的舔舐与五指在身下的抚慰融合为一。

Steve呻吟着，后背高高拱起，全部的注意力一同涌向Bucky正在对他做的事情上。

他渴望更多。他渴望Bucky的结将他撑开，渴望Bucky用尽一切将他填满，然后拥近他直到他们都感到无尽的满足。

“Buck，我要射了。啊，操，求你，Bucky。”他大声呻吟着，后臀猛然绷紧，性器在Bucky五指拢到恰到好处的拳头中快速滑动。

“我知道，宝贝。我能让你爽翻天。”Bucky低声道，舔吮着指间沾上的体液。他的胡渣摩擦上Steve的臀肉和中间的穴口，Steve为此抱怨两句，他摇摆起臀部，微微刺痒。

“没错，看看你的小洞，已经迫不及待地邀请我的老二进去了，漂亮宝贝。它热切期盼着我能用结把它撑大呢。” 

“那就赶快这么做。”

 

“嗯-哼，除非你再次射出来；让我也能体验到你无与伦比的感受，我的漂亮宝贝。”Bucky说道，然后他探身向前，将舌尖探到不能再深的地方，一下一下搔刮着Steve最敏感那一点。

Steve颤栗不已，臀部开始微微抽送让性器在他的拳中滑动。

Bucky通过连结投射来一派洋洋得意的情绪使他不禁抱怨连连，直到Bucky传来了鼓励的声音，他的不满才渐渐消散。而当Bucky的舌头埋入他的体内更深处时，他恨不得将他痛揍一顿，恨不得咒骂出每一个肮脏的字眼。

“Bucky！”Steve尖叫出他的名字，在Bucky口与手指的操控之下把热液溢得床单上到处都是。

他的身体上泛起一片细小的疙瘩，Bucky享受的每一寸欢愉席卷向他的全身。“伴侣性爱是最棒的”

Bucky大笑着将亲吻悉数印在Steve浅浅的腰窝上。“你可几乎没体验过不是伴侣状态的性爱，你这个小混蛋。”

他托住Steve的屁股将手指缓缓从他的体内撤离。随后他沿着Steve的脊椎一路亲吻向上，顺手抓过放在床头柜的润滑剂。他以脸颊轻蹭Steve的后颈，将他向下挤压直到Steve的胸膛深陷入床褥之中。

“抓紧时间，”Steve低声嘟囔着越过肩膀朝后望去，Bucky正用阴茎滑入他的臀缝中央。

“至少你还射了两回。你能拥有一位体贴的Alpha是件非常幸运的事，Stevie。”Bucky一边说着一边挤出润滑剂涂在自己的老二上，确保已经充分润滑。

Steve往精神连结里投入几分烦躁情绪，却在Bucky尽根没入他的体内时呻吟连连。Bucky随即紧紧贴着他的后背，他乖顺偏过头，露出脖颈供Bucky吮咬。

Bucky的手扼紧他的喉咙，他小声喘息着，身体不住向后附和Bucky的律动。他们的连结关系使他们保持步调一致，令他们在最为需要对方的时候，总能找到彼此。Bucky深深抵入他的体内，仿佛他们从未分开过。

“是你标记的我；是你选择了这一切，”他断续呻吟着，低下的头颅垂到胸口，而Bucky在他的颈侧吮咬出一枚鲜明的吻痕。

“那是因为你是我的。你一直都属于我，”Bucky喃喃低语，他猛得搂住Steve，两手用力拢揉Steve的胸肌，Steve只能以掌心掌握两人的平衡。“你将会永远属于我，Stevie。而我也属于你。”

“till the end of the line。”

Bucky将笑容隐藏于Steve潮湿的发间。“说的对极了，甜心。”

Steve以两手作为支撑，反向顶撞Bucky坚挺的性器。他翘起后臀，Bucky的阴茎插入进更深处，在抽离之后，他又缓慢摇摆着将Bucky悉数吞入体内。

“就是这样，Steve，操。”Bucky俯身啄吻Steve的下巴，两手扶在他的臀骨两侧，协助他调整插入的角度。

他放任Steve用后穴来回吞吐着自己的阴茎，只用五指狠狠掐紧他的屁股。Steve将他紧紧包裹，在无尽的冲撞之下，穴口溢出的体液甚至将他的阴囊都浸湿了。

“你还是把我含得这么紧，我的漂亮宝贝。正因为你湿成这样我才能操的这么深，”他边说边配合Steve，在Steve每一次向后推挤时他都会狠狠顶送腰胯。  
Steve的呻吟无法自抑，他紧闭双眼，垂着头，精神全部集中在Bucky插入他体内的阴茎上。

Bucky两手滑到他的腰胯两侧，十指的按揉令他舒服地低哼出声。他无意识地用嘴压向手臂上结实的肌肉，将呻吟封印在炙热而汗湿的皮肤里。

“上帝，Buck，再用力，”他呢喃着，更大的敞开双腿，手指深陷进枕头。  
Steve咬住手臂内侧的肌肉，而Bucky的两手摸至他的肩膀，在操干他的时候好固定住身体。这让他的下巴不时擦过Bucky的金属手指，而当Bucky将手指推入他的双唇间之后，他顺从地张口吮吸。

“你总是不会满足，对吗？”Bucky边问着边深深抵入他的身体，这让Steve溢出一声难耐的呻吟。  
Steve舔吮至手指的最后一处指节，舌尖滑动在金属镀层之间。之后他抽离手指，Steve短促的呼吸几乎又将他的手指吹干。

他爱抚着Steve的头发，又将两手移回到他的后背，掌心再度揉抚Steve的双臀。他们一起律动着，在逐渐蔓延的连结作用下他们被彼此的愉悦紧紧缠绕。

阴茎肿胀，逼近高潮的快感在体内迸发，Steve快要射出来了。Bucky放缓节奏，Steve臀肉抽搐着朝他的节挤压。

“噢，操，”Steve低喘着，Bucky的结正似有似无的碰到他的穴口。Bucky在他体内固定，他不再乱动。“我知道你想射了，Buck。来吧。”

“操，Stevie……”Bucky两手狠狠掐一把Steve的后臀，再缓缓向上滑动环抱住他的小腹，直到整个身体覆盖住Steve的后背。  
他小心地用腰胯抵上Steve的屁股，他的结已经将穴口逐渐撑开了。

“就快了，漂亮宝贝。”Bucky手掌扶在Steve的臀瓣上，在他每一次摇摆的时候手指都会抚摸过他强壮的肌肉。

Steve的喘息加剧，燥热遍布他的全身，强烈的快感通过结合点映射开来。

Steve断续叫喊出他的名字，高仰起头露出喉咙。

他倾身向前用牙齿吮咬他每一处惹人疼爱的肌肤，直到他彻彻底底进入Steve的身体之后，他一口咬了下去。

Bucky禁锢住Steve的胸膛，而从他身上传来的柔软的情热环绕在结的周围。

“Steve，Steve，”他呻吟着把脸埋入Steve刻有咬痕的喉咙之间，Steve攀向高潮时收缩的肌肉紧紧将他包裹。

他大声呻吟，标记作用下映射回每一次战栗，快感沿着他的脊椎蔓延全身。

他持续颤抖着，他继续律动着，而Steve低哑的呜咽令Bucky忍不住咒骂出声。 

Bucky用金属手扼住Steve的喉咙，在他射出来的时候再以右手将Steve的身体收进怀中。

臀肉紧绷，他的鼻尖在Steve后颈轻蹭，而当Steve呻吟着瘫软在床上时，两人不约而同的大口喘息。

Steve的脸埋进乱成一团的被单之中，胳膊挤入身体的下面，这样Steve就能在自己胸前握住他的手了。他的阴茎耸动着迎来第二次释放，这又引得他们一同颤抖起来。

Steve低声叹息，用肩膀抵住Bucky的胸口，反向推挤着他的身体，Bucky这才不情愿地嘟囔几句，抱住他侧躺下去。

他在他的胸前握住两人的手，在Bucky的结上小幅度磨蹭着，依然喘息不已。Bucky抬起右腿越过他的屁股，鼻尖在他肩膀上蹭弄。

“你说你想念我。”

“住口吧，我倒是感受到你有多想我了，”Bucky低语，将两人的手一同向下摸到Steve的腿间，拢住Steve逐渐变得温软的性器。

“所以说，你的结要让我们在接下来的十五分钟里都黏在一起。”Steve叹口气，抵在Bucky的胯部上扭动身体。从Bucky胸腔深处泛出几声低哼，然后他更紧的抵向他，身下的结挤压着他的穴口。

“所以说，你得试着在我怀里蜷起你庞大的身躯了，”Bucky答道。尽管在调笑，但他依然将Steve搂的更近一些。

Steve缩缩肩膀，让自己与他的身体更为契合地贴在一起。

他松开Steve的左手，将自己的胳膊垫在Steve脑袋下面。，Steve舒服地低哼几声以示感谢。

“如果你没把枕头都丢到床下，那我们就有得枕了。”

“反正这样更好。”Steve一边说着一边寻找最舒服的位置，然后他们的五指又缠绕在一起。

“噢那我很高兴你能觉得舒服。”

“闭嘴，”Steve笑着扯了扯Bucky的金属手指。

“你才该闭嘴，”Bucky叹息着将脸埋入Steve的颈窝。而当Steve轻笑地时候他也没能阻止自己露出笑容。

“嘿，Buck？”

“怎么，Stevie？”

Steve微笑着握紧Bucky的左手，蹭地离他更近了一些，话语透过灵魂连结传递，“我很高兴你回家了。”

-END-


End file.
